


alive only with you

by skyesward



Series: it's always going to be you [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyesward/pseuds/skyesward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just turned vampire ward meets a pretty hacktivist in a dive bar. what else is new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alive only with you

When Grant Ward awoke from the darkness the sunlight felt like it was setting him on fire. (it actually was. setting him on fire. it was rather disconcerning at that time if he were to be honest.) The last thing he remembered was the loud music at the dive bar his friend forced him to spend all night drinking at, and then some girls’ lips on his neck, and then he felt as if he had gone cold. The even stranger part was that when he envisioned being back in his apartment to escape the uncomfortable sunlight, he was suddenly whisked away, as if he could now travel at the speed of light. (he could, actually. his sneakers are now on fire. he really should invest in a fire extinguisher if this were to continue.) When he stood by a mirror, opened his mouth and was startled by the fangs that enlarged was when he finally understood what had happened to him. (he was a fucking vampire. an actually living breathing, okay he was neither of those things now,  _vampire_.) And he needed blood. He craved it much like he did rocky road twenty hours before at that dimly lit bar surrounded by people who just wanted him to get drunker and drunker. And so he did what most vampires in modern day television did (as much as he could recall. because he would never watch any of those sappy shows without his little sister forcing his hand. obviously. ),   he raided a hospital blood bank, wolfed down some AB, and like the non-threatening civilian he is, apologised via note, simple words scrawled on a tiny note paper he had on him at that time. (re: i’m sorry. i knocked over the blood. i cleaned it up though. i’ll donate some? if i can? i’m not sure if i can.) 

He had lived like that for months before he met Skye. (in the shadows, as far away from civilisation as he could be.) He was sitting alone in a quiet bar in the more unfortunate part of town in the middle of the night, where no one ever went to unless they were drunks or homeless. But he was rather sure the pretty girl in the plaid shirt sure was neither. She sat in the booth closest to the free wifi connection for hours with a beer in her hand before either of them said a word. Ward could not seem to keep his gaze from wandering to her time and again, and after a while she could feel the weight of his gaze on her form. 

"Hey, pretty boy, take a picture, it’d last longer." she says, the tiniest of smirks forming on her lips. 

"I-I’m n-n-not staring!" he barely manages to stutter in response. 

"Sure you aren’t. and I’m not sitting in a dingy bar at 5 am because I’m too poor to afford my own internet connection." she somehow is now seated right beside him, and part of him just wants to run away from the entire situation because he’s terrified of what he could do to her. What he could possibly do to hurt her.  

Yet the less rational part of him wants to sit there and listen to her ramble her story to him, to get to know this sarcastic and beautiful girl that somehow has taken an interest in him. (and so he does)

When he uses the excuse of needing the restroom to flee the conversation that was digging deeper and crashing down more of his walls than he intended it to, she’s somehow standing before him, laptop in one hand, the other on her hips, lips pursing in disapproval. 

"Don’t think you could get rid of me that easy, pretty boy." she simply states.

He spends weeks after that in constant fear of having to tell the girl he’s falling deeper for every day the truth about himself, always afraid that one day he’ll call her for drinks and she’ll show up with a stake in hand, ready at any moment to get rid of him.  Turns out, she knew. The entire time. What he had become. And when he tells her, eyes closed, voice trembling, fingers crossed she doesn’t try to kill him, or worse, leaves with the impression that’s he’s nothing more than a blood sucking fiend, she just laughs and says, “Me too numb nuts. Why the hell do you think I was awake at that god forsaken time when we first met?” 

And Grant Douglas Ward laughs. He laughs for the first time in months with this girl he barely knows, on a street he never frequents, slowly drying up the tears welling because the soft laugh that escapes her is something he thinks he could listen to forever and never get sick of. (and he doesn’t.) 

She becomes his best friend before she becomes anything more. She’s there every night he cries himself to sleep because he’s so afraid of going near his family, so afraid they would think him a monster, he never really tries.  _hey, pretty boy, at least you have a family to go back to._  She’s there when his sister hugs him and tells him she’ll be there for him no matter what. He pulls her into a hug later that night and whispers so delicately she thinks she imagined it.  _you’re my family, pretty girl._ She’s there on the days when he spends all his time crouched in a corner, convinced he could never be anything other than a monster, someone destined to wreak havoc on the world. she sits with him all day, pats him on the back and says  _you choose your destiny, pretty boy, and i’m never going to let you do something as stupid as go to jail, at least not without me._

Skye is also there when he finally gathers enough courage to cut off one of her computer science rambles with an anguished declaration of love and a breath-taking kiss. (he swears he can hear her muttering  _finally_ against his lips.)


End file.
